Una pequeña luz
by Caaamy-chan
Summary: En la vida de Sasuke todo era oscuridad. La mayor parte de su vida había sido así, y ya no le interesaba estar siempre solo, pero él solo podía mantenerse en pie por una pequeña luz que impedía que callera completamente en las tinieblas. SasuNaru


Etto… oli e.e Bueno, recién estoy entrando al mundo de los fics SasuNaru (ejem, escribiéndolos, ya que me he leído demasiados o.o) Y saasdsdasdaasd no entiendo cómo me salió esta amorfosidad owo xD Me refiero, no soy nada fan de Sasuke y mi primer fic de Naruto lo centro en él xz

Pero bueno, anímense a leerlo y ver qué les parece :B

_Los personajes aquí presentes le pertenecen al gran, único e inigualable Masashi Kishimoto-sama *o* Si fuera mio… sería todo muy distinto... :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Una pequeña luz<strong>

ONE SHOT

En la vida de Uchiha Sasuke todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Oscuridad y soledad. La mayor parte de su vida había sido así, por lo que ya no le interesaba el hecho de estar siempre solo, se había vuelto algo completamente natural y lo prefería a tener compañía. Hace un par de años había abandonado Konoha, dejando en ese lugar todos los sentimientos inútiles, que solo entorpecerían su venganza, o al menos eso era lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo, pero había veces, muy frecuentes para molestia del azabache, en que un par de orbes azules aparecían en su mente, desconcertándolo.

Sabía a quién pertenecían esos expresivos ojos, lo sabía perfectamente. Naruto… Naruto era una pequeña fuente de luz en la profunda oscuridad de Sasuke, pero esa pequeñísima, pequeñísima luz era lo único que evitaba que el azabache se desmoronara por completo. Lo mantenía de pie y le daba fuerzas para seguir con cordura y que su sed de venganza no se saliera de control. Pero no podía pensar en el dobe, no debía malgastar su tiempo pensando en idioteces y tenía que planear como vengarse de Konoha.

Esa maldita aldea había arruinado por completo su vida. Si los líderes de esta no habrían obligado a Itachi a exterminar a todo su clan, él no se habría quedado solo. No habría tenido que tomar venganza de su hermano y, por ende, matar con sus propias manos al último miembro de su familia, para después enterarse de toda la verdad. Y el único que entendía en parte como se sentía era el dobe. Él desde siempre había estado solo y era despreciado por cada habitante de la aldea, pero aun así siempre le había interesado.

Nunca se lo había dicho al de cabellos amarillos, y nunca lo haría, pero desde que su familia había muerto siempre había querido acercarse a Naruto. No sabía ni porqué ni para qué, pero quería estar cerca de él. Disfrutar de la compañía de otro ser humano, de alguien igual y a la vez tan diferente a él. Disfrutaba de sus peleas con el dobe, lo divertían y lo hacían sentir vivo. Naruto lo hacía sentir vivo, y ahora, sentado sobre una enorme roca mientras miraba sin mirar hacia el cielo nocturno, se preguntaba internamente la razón de esas emociones que sentía en su infancia junto a Naruto.

"Soy un idiota" Se reprendió mentalmente el azabache por descubrirse a sí mismo pensando nuevamente en el de cabellos amarillos, pero cada vez que por uno u otro motivo recordaba el rostro del dobe, no lograba sacarlo de su mente. Llegaba a irritarlo pensar demasiado en ese idiota, pero simplemente lo tranquilizaba recordar su mirada firme, sus sonrisas resplandecientes y su determinación por ser reconocido por la gente. Era adictivo pensar en él.

Una vez, cuando aún se encontraba con Orochimaru, se puso a pensar como lo recibirían en la aldea si regresara, pero de inmediato alejó esa estúpida idea de su mente. Nunca regresaría, y lo tenía más que claro. No podía regresar aunque quisiera -y no quería- y le rogaran que lo hiciera -y eso que ya lo habían hecho.. Su orgullo se lo impediría, además todo lo que había hecho no podía ser ignorado.

Una estrella fugaz surcó de lado a lado el cielo y le trajo cierto recuerdo al azabache. Ese recuerdo la verdad era de hace apenas unas horas y era la razón de que estuviera en ese momento mirando el cielo. La estrella no tenía nada que ver con "eso" que había pasado, pero que importaba eso, solo lo recordó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizá demasiada, y sacudió con violencia la cabeza. No tenía que pensar en esa idiotez.

Hace aproximadamente dos horas, Sasuke se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña que había encontrado mientras entrenaba. La oscuridad invadía todo el lugar y cierta parte de su anatomía no dejaba de incomodarle. Hace realmente mucho tiempo que no se "tocaba" a sí mismo y ya iba sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. Simplemente era una necesidad de su cuerpo que tenía que satisfacer de vez en cuando, aunque realmente no le agradaba demasiado hacerlo.

Se agachó y se apoyó contra una pared de la pequeña cabaña. Se quitó la ropa para asegurarse de no ensuciarla y sin más ceremonia comenzó a masajear cierta parte de su cuerpo, que poco a poco iba cambiando. Un placer vacío comenzó a invadirlo, jadeaba levemente mientras sentía que su temperatura corporal iba en aumento. Cada vez su erección era mayor y necesitaba más intensidad en las caricias que se practicaba él mismo.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos más en eso, y cuando ya sentía que se iba a correr, la imagen de Naruto irrumpió en su mente. Sin saber por qué, eso lo excitó e imaginó que era el mismísimo dobe quién estaba tocándolo. Al momento se llegar al orgasmo, inconscientemente había susurrado el nombre de Naruto con profundo deseo.

Cuando su ritmo cardiaco hubo vuelto a la normalidad y pudo volver a pensar con cordura, recordó como de sus labios escapó el nombre del dobe al correrse. Estaba tan aturdido por eso que tuvo que salir a tomar aire y bueno… se quedó en la gran roca viendo el cielo.

Se levantó de la roca y caminó sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Luego comenzó a correr entre los árboles del abundante bosque que estaba junto al lago, para después saltar con gran velocidad por las ramas de estos. Eso lo ayudaría a despejar más la mente. El azabache sabía que el dobe había dejado una marca muy profunda en su ser, que quizá nunca pudiera ser borrada. Pero esta le daba estabilidad a su vida.

_En la oscuridad siempre habrá un poco de luz, y en la luz siempre habrá un poco de oscuridad. _Naruto era su pequeño resquicio de luz, por lo que ni siquiera intentaría borrarlo de su vida. Viviría con su recuerdo siempre y sabía, que si las tinieblas lo invadían aún más, con solo pensar en la sonrisa del dobe podría afrontarlas y no dejar que lo consumieran, no por completo.

Se detuvo de pronto y miró hacia atrás. Colocó una de esas arrogantes sonrisas ladeadas que usaba siempre cuando era un niño, ya que desde que se fue de la aldea no tenía ningún motivo para sonreír, y murmuró dos palabras antes de continuar su camino, ahora sin detenerse por ningún motivo.

-Naruto, idiota…

* * *

><p>Wow, lo terminé o.o Bueno, la verdad no se como fue que escribí esto xD como que no es mi estilo, pero se me ocurrió y en un atacaso(? .-. lo escribí y aksdbkdaudsa xD<p>

Primero que nada, detesto en lo que se ha convertido Sasuke, pero igualmente, con estos momentos de hiper sensibilidad que me han dado últimamente me puse a imaginar a un teme que extraña a su dobe y sakdlidsa cosas gays(¿?) xz

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su gusto e.e Criticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, golpes, y/o cosas multicolor (¿?) me harían muy feliz si me las mandan en un review *o* Para ver si fue decente esto o realmente fue un fic basura (TwT)

Los quierooo y gracias por leer e.e


End file.
